


What A Cock!

by Geminisister



Series: Ginger Newts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Experimentation, F/M, Poetry, Sex, bad language, sexual situations.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: A Poem featuring a very talented Potions Master.  He needs to test his experimantal potions - a willing partner helps out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What A Cock  
> By Gemini Sister  
> Rating: NC 17  
> Adult Poetry  
> Mature Readers only  
> WARNINGS Bad language and sexual situations.  
> Thanks to GaeilgeRua for checking this over for me.

What A Cock

My cunt was wet you left me wanting  
Slid inside and had me moaning  
You tease and made me pout  
You cock - you took it out!

Then, between my legs, you lick and suck  
How your tongue loves to fuck.  
Inside or out, I just don't care  
You can lap me everywhere.

My tits were next for your attention  
Nipples hard and I must mention  
How you suckled, squeezed, palpated  
So much so that I lactated

As hard as iron thick and slick  
you thrust, you fuck - what a dick!  
Just what I need, hitting the spot  
We come together - what a cock!

I pant for breath, finally sated  
You look at your cock at last deflated.  
The Potion trial certainly the best  
To be repeated, but first, some rest.

Severus Snape, the fucking best  
Potion Master I'll attest  
He patented his potion to all who'd buy  
including Muggles - THAT'S NO LIE

Wizard and Muggle raise a toast  
To Severus Snape as he won't boast  
Enabling men to regain lost wood.  
Viagra was invented for the greater good.

END

**Author's Note:**

> In the UK you can call someone a Cock as a rude term when you are upset with a bloke. So when I wrote "You Cock, you took it out" it is the woman moaning irritated with him.
> 
> I have added this to my Ginger Newt Series featuring a relationship between Severus and Minerva.


End file.
